


Truce

by My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku



Series: Truce [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku/pseuds/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku
Summary: Okay so Future Harry and Future Draco are in this series. Btw this is the new Drarry series/story I told you guys I was gonna do. I think it's a lot better in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also if anyone wants me to continue"In Love with a Boy" let me know.Thx again and enjoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Truce [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874074
Kudos: 9





	1. How 'bout a truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Future Harry and Future Draco are in this series. Btw this is the new Drarry series/story I told you guys I was gonna do. I think it's a lot better in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also if anyone wants me to continue  
> "In Love with a Boy" let me know.  
> Thx again and enjoy.

Draco POV  
\--Slytherin Common Room--  
I'm gonna tell him today, I thought. I laid on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Pansy was rambling on about something I didn't care about.  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY PAY ATTENTION YOU DAYDREAMING PRAT!" Pansy yelled.  
I ignored her and continued daydreaming about scarhead.  
If he only knew, I thought.  
"Oh hey is that Potter?" Pansy asked.  
"WHAT! WHERE?" I shouted then fell off the couch and face planted into the gray carpet.  
Blaise and Pansy bursted out laughing.  
I rolled my eyes and got up, brushing myself off.  
Then I put my robe on and walked out.  
I walked down the stairs, towards the Courtyard.  
I saw Potter sitting on the edge of the fountain, and thought for a moment.  
This could be my chance, I thought.  
I carefully walked down the rest of the steps and made my way over to Potter.  
"Hey er, could I um, you know, sit beside you?" I asked awkwardly.  
"Sure." Potter said scooting over.  
"Umm so I know you and I don't exactly get along the best, but I was just curious, did you want to end the rivalry."  
"Yeah it's kinda childish." he told me.  
"So how 'bout it?" I asked standing up and putting my hand out.  
"Truce?"


	2. Don't You See I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad words from Harry. If you don't like it pls click out.

Harry POV  
I gripped Draco's hand firmly. We both turned red when we realized we were still holding hands.  
He blushed, I thought. It probably meant nothing.  
-In the Gryffindor Common Room-  
"Ron! Ron! Ron, where are you, I got something to tell you!"  
Ron suddenly popped his head out from behind the couch.  
"What is it mate?" Ron asked.  
"Draco and I made a truce."

"Bloody hell Harry we got to go tell 'Mione."  
Ron and I made our way out of the common room. About halfway down Pansy Parkinson came up to me crying.  
"What's a matter Pansy?" I asked concerned.  
"It's Dray," she sobbed.  
"Where is he?" I asked panicking.  
"Slytherian Common Room." she cried.  
I immediately bolted back up the staircase, towards the Slytherian Common Area.  
When I got there Draco's body laid sprawled out on the ground, pale.  
My eyes became blurry as Pansy came behind me and I rushed to Draco.  
"Go get Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled.  
Pansy started laughing.  
"What's so funny?!" I screamed.  
Suddenly, "unconscious" Draco sat up. "It was a prank." he said.  
I got so pissed I just started screaming. "Why would you fucking do that!" I yelled.  
"Don't you think I've seen enough of the people I care for die!" I screamed, crying.  
"You care about me?" Draco asked.  
"Of course I fucking care about you. In fact, I don't fricken just care for you."  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I've been trying since forth year! Flipping 4th year to get you to notice me! Don't you get it I love you!" At that point I couldn't even see, I rushed out of the room crying.


	3. The Unexpected after the Expected

Draco POV  
Shit I screwed up. I ran after Harry.  
"Harry wait!" I called after him.  
"Leave me alone!" Harry cried, countinuing down the staircase.  
Harry was at the base of the stairs when to caught up to him, and grabbed his sleeve.  
"Let me go!" he yelled tugging away.  
"Not until you listen you arrogant prat!"  
Harry stopped struggling and looked me in the eyes. I stared back into his startling emerald eyes.  
Then I leaned in kissing his soft pink lips.

"Harry I love you."  
"How do I know this isn't a prank as well?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.  
All of a sudden Pansy squealed behind us. "Finally my ship has sailed!"  
Harry looked at me wide-eyed. "Nevermind."  
"I'm telling the other Gryffindorks!" Pansy yelled, jumping down three steps at a time going down the staircase.  
Harry and I immediately ran after her.  
I'm dissapointed to say this, but... Pansy beat us to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Our prayers have been answered!!" Hermione yelled.  
That's when we walked in.  
"If it isn't the power couple." Ron said smiling.  
The girls giggled, hugging and high-fiving each other.  
The something unexpected happened. Pansy grabbed Hermione by the waist, and pulled her close, before finally sharing a passionate kiss.  
The three of us blinked, gaping at them.


	4. Blindfold Date

Harry POV  
Blaise came in looking at some papers.   
"Hey Draco there's some trouble in the Slytherin dormitories." He said then finally looked up from his papers. "Oh hey Harry, Pansy, 'Mione." He stopped when he saw Ron, before turning red and speed walking out of the Gryffindor room.  
"Oooooo!" We all said, making Ron's whole face turn bright pink.  
The four of us looked at each other with knowing looks.  
I could tell we were all thinking the same thing.   
Plan Blairon, had just began.  
Pansy and Draco helped Blaise. While Hermione and I helped Ron.  
-Later that night in the Courtyard-  
Draco pushed a blindfolded Blaise into the courtyard as Hermione hand Ron roses, and pushed him forward.  
Draco and I jumped behind a nearby bush.  
Blaise stood there arms out searching for a person. "Draco can I take the blindfold off now?" He asked.  
Ron carefully pulled the blindfold off him.  
"Oh uh hi R-ron, what's up?" Blaise stuttered trying to play it cool.  
"I uh, um, I got these for you." Ron said holding out the roses.  
"Oh you got me roses, thanks I-i really like them." Blaise said taking them, while breathing in the scent.  
"So Blaise I was wondering, would you, wouldyoubemyboyfriend, or like go on a date with me. I mean if you..." Ron continued rambling.  
Blaise then cut him off with a kiss and whispered, "I'll be yours if you'll be mine."  
Ron kissed back and said he would be forever. They continued kissing and Ron apparated them out of the courtyard.


	5. Be mine?

Draco POV  
Harry jumped up as soon as they left, "We did it!" He yelled. He then accidentally lost his balance and fell on top of me. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." He said quickly scrambling off of me.  
I then crawled towards him until his back was on the ground and I was on top of him.  
"Draco-" He started.   
"Shhh." I said putting my finger on his lips.   
I leaned and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. Gentle and sweet.  
He melted into the kiss, as I apparated us to the secret Slytherin room.  
I pinned Harry against the wall, and started leaving tiny trails of kisses, making Harry moan softly.  
-The next morning-  
I woke up with my arms around Harry. I went to get up, but Harry pulled me back down.  
"Clingy much?" I said.  
"No. Your just really warm."  
"Okay whatever you say."  
Harry rested his head on my chest, as I played with his hair and rubbed circles on his back lightly.  
"Can we stay like this?" he asked.  
"Under one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"You'll be my boyfriend."  
Harry crawled up until he was less then an inch away from my face, before giving me a slow, passionate kiss. "I'd love to be."  
I smiled as we shared another kiss.  
Harry laid his head back down on my chest, and closed his eyes.  
A couple moments later Pansy showed up.  
"Dray I thought we agreed-" she began. She then saw the clothes littered all over the floor, and Harry lying beside me in bed.  
"Oh~" she said, "Fun night eh?"  
Harry shot up and started coughing, before getting out of bed in his boxers, and walking into the bathroom.  
"Great job genius, you scared my clingy boyfriend off."  
"I'm not clingy!" Harry yelled from the bathroom.  
"Um well, anyways, your father is waiting in the Common Room." Pansy told me.  
I just rolled my eyes, I went to get up before realizing I had no clean clothes.  
I just sighed. "Accio, Draco Malfoy's clean robes, as well as Harry Potter's."  
Clean robes appeared beside me.  
"I'll see you in the Common Room." Pansy said, before dissapearing.


	6. Harry Talks Back

Draco POV  
-After they got ready-  
Harry and I held hands as I apparated us into the Common Room.  
When my father saw us he took a step forward and asked, "What are you doing with Potter and why are you holding hands?"  
"Stay away from Harry." I said strictly, stepping in front of Harry.  
"Dray I'm not a helpless child, I can speak to." Harry told me.  
"Sorry Babe." I told him, going behind him, and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Babe!?" My father said furiously. "Draco Lucius Malfoy stop this nonsense or I'll-" "Or you'll what?" Harry asked. "Kill me? Kill him? Are you gonna go to the Ministry of Magic and 'demand' that they make us break up? What EXACTLY are you gonna do Lucius?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"I- I- I-" My father was at loss for words.  
"Exactly." Said Harry. "You can't do a damn thing about it." Then Harry stepped towards my father and put his wand under my father's chin. "If you ever lay a hand on me or him, you'll regret ever being alive." He said gritting his teeth.

Pansy and I watched this all in disbelief.  
Harry then put his wand down and backed away, he then laced his fingers in mine.  
"We'll talk about this later." My father told me.  
"No you'll leave Draco alone." Harry told him.

My father rolled his eyes, "Oh and Draco, your mother and I got a divorce."  
I shrugged and said, "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
He gritted his teeth before finally apparating out of the Common Room.

As soon as there was no sight of him, Harry's knees buckled, and he collapsed in my arms.   
I picked him up bridal style and carried him to my bed.


	7. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -4 months later-  
> It was the end of the year in about 3 weeks. The final exams were in a couple days. The 6 of us + Ginny & Luna, decided to go to the new Hogwarts college, that was currently still being built.  
> We were all gonna be living in an apartment, which was built by the Malfoy family. Owned by the Malfoy family. And  
> payed for by the Malfoy family. So it's gonna be a mansion more than an apartment.

Harry POV  
Everything was so perfect. As usual though, it didn't last long. Draco and I were in Potions when it happened. It was partially my fault, but the rest I blame in Hermione's cat. "Harry go get the Moon Powder." Draco told me. I walked over to some ingredients and grabbed what I thought was Moon Powder and turned around to ask Draco.

This next part I blame somewhat on my clumsiness, but the rest of it I blame on Crookshanks.  
Right as I turned to ask Draco, Crookshanks got right beneath my feet and basically, flat out tripped me.   
The jar that was in my hands flew out of my grip, and just my luck, fell right into the pot.

I quickly got up and pulled Draco behind me. I tried casting a forcefield spell around the cauldron, but it exploded before I got the chance.  
Draco and I fly back into a cabinet, luckily no one else got hurt.  
Draco was about to say something smart, but I rushed to the washrooms, before he could.  
I felt like I was gonna be sick to my stomach.

After puking for what felt like hours, I raised my wand and appeared in the Gryffindor dormitories.   
A couple minutes later Draco knocked on my door asking if I was okay. I told him I just felt a little sick and needed to be alone for a little while.  
I changed into some PJs, and went back to puking.


	8. Enough is Enough

Harry POV  
This was the usual schedule:  
Get up and puke for ten minutes, get ready, eat breakfast in the Great Hall, go back to the Gryffindor dormitories, get stuff ready for classes, puke for the next half hour, and being worried by everyone while not making it through 1 whole class without having to puke.  
Everyone constantly asked if I was okay, I just fake smiled and told them I was perfectly fine.  
That only fooled people that didn't really know me.  
I started loosing sleep, I was so afraid, that if I went to sleep I might never wake up. I thought I was dying.  
I started cutting my arms. Every time I puked I would cut my arms, figuring if I'm gonna die soon might as well get it done sooner.  
This continued even after the 8 of us moved in to the "apartment".  
One day 'Mione got tired of me.  
"That's it you're gonna tell me what's wrong with you right this instant, I don't care if I have to sit here until midnight! You will tell me!" She demanded. I couldn't take it any longer I ran over and collapsed, crying in her arms. She brought me over to sit on the bed. I laid my head in her lap, as I curled up, crying, and explained it from the very beginning. I told her about the cutting, the loss of sleep, the constant puking. I also told her that I was afraid I was dying.


End file.
